Poemas
by Dmi.gb
Summary: Draco e Harry escrevem poemas um para o outro após uma noite de sexo.FIC SLASH COM CONTEUDO PARA MAIORES DE 18 ANOS.HARRY POTTER and DRACO MALFOY.


Harry e Draco estavam deitados numa cama, com tudo branco, os corpos pálidos expostos por inteiro, eles estavam ouvindo um disco de música eletrônica, enquanto fumaça de cigarro saia de um cigarro deixado ao criado mudo, junto com os óculos de três graus de miopia, era o grupo Lasgo que tocava, enquanto fumaça de cigarro saia de um cigarro deixado ao criado mudo, junto com os óculos de três graus de miopia, estava escuro o resto do lugar, o único lugar realmente iluminado era a cama, talvez por magia, ou talvez pelas velas que cercavam a mesma, Malfoy se levantou e pegou o caderno pra escrever, e eles começaram a escrever, vários..._Poemas_...

"É eu aprendi a dançar...

Melhor quando ouvi você cantar

Agora toda hora eu perco o controle

Da minha dança

Que nunca vai te abandonar.

Eu não sei se vou sobreviver,

A tal amor

Mas que ele continue enquanto durar...

A minha vida e morte.

Agora eu vejo tudo o que não vi,

Você é lindo,

Você é tudo que tenho.

Não adianta,

Eu não te esquecerei,

Você está gravado em minha testa.

Eu não sei se vou sobreviver,

Pra te ver se tornar meu,

Mas espero sobreviver por ti.

Daquele que nunca te esqueceu desde a primeira vez que te viu,

Draco Malfoy."

"Baby, você me faz sonserino,

Você me faz voar,

Baby quero você em minha cama.

Você é a minha parte má,

Mas eu gosto dela,

Não adianta voldemort,

Ele não vai destruir nosso amor.

Tudo que eu tenho é seu,

E você é meu,

Pelo menos essa noite,

Você é meu.

Eu quero te ter durante essa noite,

Consumir-te por inteiro,

Quero que meu sangue ferva.

Baby, você é meu Malfoy,

Você é meu loirinho,

Você é meu...

Sonserino...

Eu sou seu,

Você é meu,

Nosso amor é perfeito demais,

Pra ser destruído por qualquer um.

Daquele que só viu a vida, quando saboreou o teu beijo,

Do-garoto-que-sobreviveu-pra-te-beijar, Harry."

"Eu vou perder meu coração,

Isso se não já perdi,

No momento que enlouqueci por ti.

Eu quero ficar com você,

Brincar com você,

Ser seu curandeiro.

Nós nos amamos,

Isso é o que importa,

Dane-se a guerra,

Eu quero é ser feliz,

Ao seu lado.

Dê seu coração por amor,

Que eu te darei o meu,

Você é só o que quero,

Não quero herança de família,

Quero ficar só com você.

Simplesmente Malfoy."

"Eu me lembro da sua voz,

No meu ouvido a noite,

Chamando-me pra luz.

Eu não quis ir,

Eu não consegui ver,

O que estava ali,

Na frente dos meus olhos.

Todo dia,

Você me machucou,

Mas eu amei,

Tudo que disse.

Eu posso perder,

Tudo,

Menos você.

Você é tudo que tenho,

Só você pode dominar meu coração,

Como está cominando.

Só você saber me amar.

Essa luz nos seus olhos,

Quero q meu filho tenha ela,

Esse cabelo liso,

Quero tê-lo no meu filho também.

Esse seu sorriso debochado,

Deixa-me excitado,

Quero te beijar nas aulas,

Só você,

Hipnotiza-me de tal jeito

Harry, seu amado."

"Eu vou cuidar de ti,

Todos os dias da minha vida.

Pode crer,

Eu serei tudo que sonhou.

Eu sei,

Você é grifo,

Mas eu te amo,

Isso é o que importa.

Você consegue sentir?

Eu estou em orgasmo,

Só por te ver ai,

Nuzinho da vida.

Esse é o motivo do que faço,

Eu quero te ver assim,

Meu,

Nuzinho,

Ao meu querer.

O mar nos seus olhos,

É só o que quero ver,

Você é quase perfeito,

Só falta o sobrenome, Malfoy:

Que logo receberá.

Do loiro, Draco."

"Guy...

Guy...

Who's that guy?

I want be him.

Guy...

Guy...

Who's that guy?

I want see him.

Guy, guy...

He me fascine,

Who's that guy?  
he me fascine,

I like know him name...

Guy...

Your blond hair,

Your beatifull eyes,

I like know him name...

Potter, your potter."

"Uah,

Uah,

Uah,

Hum...

Hum...

Humm...

I'm doing...

I'm doing,

Baby, in the light...

Fuck me...

Please...

Don't break my heart,

Kiss me now.

I wanna make love with you all night

All night long

I wanna make love with you all night long

Please...

Don't break my heart,

Fuck me now.

Draco, you Draco."

Após isso o jovem Harry, passou a mão sobre o ventre de Draco, o beijou, e eles passaram a noite ali, entre poemas e transas...


End file.
